Una Nueva Vida
by BlackieDream
Summary: Una sorpresa llegara a la puerta de Helga algo que le cambiara la vida.Después de algunos años se reencontrara con su viejo amor ¿que harán? ¿como reaccionaran? Cap10
1. Prologo

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien, me presento ante ustedes como AthenaMalfoyBlack08, es la primera vez que público aquí en y la primera vez que público uno de Hey Arnold. Llevo escribiendo aproximadamente tres años pero solo originales. espero que les guste la historia y ya saben se acepta cualquier cosa solo denle click al botoncito verde de abajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una Nueva Vida

Prologo

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las persianas, dando en la cara a una joven rubia de diecinueve años, un poco incomoda decidió levantarse a pesar de que eran las seis de la mañana y sábado, sonrío mientras pensaba que las costumbres no se quitan mucho menos si es acostarse a las ocho y levantarse a las seis. Ese día tampoco trabajaba, así que tendría que idear algo para no aburrirse como ostra.

Cuando termino la preparatoria hace ya más de dos años, decidió mudarse a la Ciudad de Chicago en Illinois a un pequeño apartamento en la zona para poder estudiar así Periodismo. Una vez allí decidió buscar trabajo, para así no tener que depender tanto de Bob Pataki, ya tenía suficiente que se lo echaran en cara cada vez que la iban a visitar, el pequeño apartamento era de dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala y una cocina pequeña, pero para Big Bob doscientos dólares era demasiado para su padre, y eso que ella lo amueblo con el dinero que había ahorrado; encontró trabajo en una repostería, gracias a Dios que ella y Pheobe habían entrado en un curso de cocina en el verano y, con lo que ganaba se podía mantener sola, así Bob solo le daba un poco de dinero al mes ya que la universidad era pública.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes y la cara, se acordó que hoy su amiga Pheobe la iba a ir a visitar. De todos sus ex-compañeros con ella era la única que no había perdido contacto; en ese momento un joven con cabeza en forma de balón americano apareció en su mente, tanto tiempo sin verlo y aun lo amaba, lamentablemente nunca pudo llegar a nada más que una amistad con él.

Desayunó como de costumbre y se dedicó a leer un libro en silencio. Su calma duro poco, ya que unos débiles sollozos se escuchan detrás de su puerta. Impulsada por si curiosidad busco su llave, cuando abrió tuvo que llevarse sus manos a la cara para no soltar aquel grito que se formo en su garganta: al frente de ella en un moisés blanco se encontraba un recién nacido muy pequeño, amenazando con romper a llorar más fuerte; miró a su alrededor todavía ninguno de sus vecinos se había levantado, tomó la canastilla y cerró tras si la puerta, se sentó en el sillón de tela azul como todos sus muebles y tomo al niño en sus brazos.

Notó que era niña, estaba vestida con un body blanco, tenía un poco de pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos delataban que cuando fuera mayor los tendría azules o verdes; no parecía tener más de una semana de nacida, a su parecer era simplemente adorable.

-¿Qué hago contigo? ¿Por qué tú mamá te abandono?- le preguntó a la bebé que solo la miro con ambas manos en su boca- veamos si hay algo aquí que me de una respuesta-busco con una mano en el moisés, inmediatamente notó que había un pañal desechable, una cobija blanca y un vestido rosado con escarpines, manoplas y gorrito. Por fin su mano dio con un papel, inmediatamente los desdoblo y lo leyó en voz alta- "No nos conocemos pero no me importa quien sea usted, solo quiero dejarle a está bastarda que nunca debió nacer pero mis padres no me dejaron abortar y ahora pensaran que ha muerto; no me quiero hacer cargo de ella, y ahora es su problema si se la queda, la da en adopción o la lleva a un orfanato"- Helga tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par- no puede ser, está mujer es una…cálmate Helga-con el tiempo Helga aprendió que las peleas y los gritos no servían de nada-no te puedo dejar en un orfanato y no puedo avisar a la policía, no vaya a ser que te devuelvan con está horrible mujer-se quedó callada mientra contemplaba una posibilidad-tal vez lo mejor para ti sería que te quedaras conmigo, yo te daría todo lo que no me dieron a mí-miro a la pequeña un momento más- ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tú madre?-parecía un disparate, pero desde el momento que la vio pareciera que la hubiera hechizado, esa niña la necesitaba-tomare eso como un sí, diré que eres mía por suerte el clima de aquí siempre me obliga a usar abrigos-guardo silencio un momento, de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza-debes tener hambre y esto lo vi en un documental en el canal de medicina, veamos si es verdad- abrió la blusa de su pijama y acercó a la bebé a su pecho, en el programa decían el deseo de mantener eses vinculo con un bebe , aun cuando no haya salido de tu panza, la mayoría de los casos ha sucedido en madres adoptivas, que aumenta mas el amor entre ambos, y en este caso ella era una ¿no?. Mientras está información acudía a su mente, sintió una punzada en su pecho seguido por algo caliente, bajo la mirada, notó que la niña movía sus garganta para traga sonrío, sin duda alguna nunca olvidaría ese momento, fue afortunado que se acordara de eso.

Vio que la bebé ya había terminado de comer, le sacó los gases suavemente y le volvió a hablar.

-vamos a bañarnos antes de que llegue tu tía Phoebe, le pediré que me acompañe a una clínica para que te revisen, así sabre si todo va bien contigo, después te llevare al registro y al centro comercial para comprarte algunas cosas- mientras decía estola puso en el moisés y se la llevo al baño, una vez ahí se desvistió ella y a la bebé, mientras chequeaba que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, cuando se metió a la bañera le suyo hablando- necesitas un nombre, ¿sabes? A mi me gusta Caroline y también Jean, que tal Jean Caroline Pataki, no suena raro, Caroline Jean Pataki, así te llamaras.

Cuando termino de bañarse, vistió primero a la bebé y la puso sobre su cama, mientras ella arreglaba mirándose al espejo, ahí notó más que nunca todo lo que había cambiado: ya no andaba regalando puños a todo el mundo, esa faceta quedó atrás aunque todavía tenía ese mal humor y la determinación de no dejar que nadie le pase por encima, y por supuesto seguía escribiendo, solo que las musas variaban, ecepto cuando se trataba de un amor eso siempre tendría dueño; aunque no solo había cambiado espiritualmente, sino que física estaba más que cambiada ya no llevaba el moño en su cabeza, no ahora llevaba su cabello suelto sin ningún tipo de adorno, su cuerpo había crecido, ya no era el de una chiquilla sino el de una mujer completamente desarrollada, su única ceja desaparecía dando paso a dos delgadas, lo que no le gustaba era que todo el mundo le decía que era idéntica a Olga, aunque ella lo tenía que admitir, era verdad. Alejándose del espejo se dirigió al closet y saco un jeans negro, una blusa rosada y una chaqueta blanca, lo cual complemento con unos zapatos deportivos blanco, no se maquillo eso se lo dejaba a quienes quisieran esconder alguna imperfección, ante esto sonrío irónica quien iba a creer que Helga G. Pataki sería alguna vez los concejos de su fastidiosa hermana.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, tomó a Caroline del moisés y con cuidado se la coloco en el hombro, sabía quien era, la única persona que la visitaba regularmente y tenia una llave del edificio, tomo la llave y abrió la puerta, al frente tenía a una Pheobe de diecinueve años, vestida con una falda azul y una blusa negra, quien al notar el bebé en el hombro de su amiga, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca en una perfecta O.

-Antes de que digas algo sera mejor que pase-haciéndole caso a su amiga se sentó en el sofá mientras Helga cerraba la puerta y hacia lo mismo.

-¿De quien es esa bebé Helga?

-Ahora es mía, su madre la dejó en mi puerta y dejo una nota donde dejaba muy en claro que no la quiere, La voy a registrar como mía, de ahora en adelante yo seré su madre.

-Ya veo que tomaste una decisión, y como tú amiga te apoyaré en lo que necesite- al terminar de decir esto Pheobe le sonrío y le dio un abrazo, teniendo cuidado con la pequeña-y ¿como se llama mi nueva sobrina?

-Caroline Jean Pataki.


	2. La Reacción de Bob y cuatro año

Hola ¿como estan? espero que bien, yo estoy contentisima la verdad es que no esperaba r/r tan pronto, porque como nadie me conoce no crei que le dieran tan buena acogida y pues estoy segura que poder actualizar diaramente o en algunos casos cada dos días, tenga muchas ideas para este fic asi que no se preocupen.

Ahora respondere algunos r/r:

**Azrasel: gracias, a mi me encanta de que te agrade, la verdad siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí a la hora de redactar y escribir, yo tambien lei esa historia y fue lo que me inspiro para escribir está aparte de que me sorprendi que tenemos el mismo punto de vista en cuanto a la carrera de Helga, aparte de que me quede con la piquiña de como iba a terminar, espero que este capi te gustó.**

**Teddyetere: a mi tambien me gusto la idea, y tranquila que actualizare diarimanente y si no puede cada dos días MÁXIMO!! xD espero que te guste esté capítulo.**

**Pohla: no desaparecia, sino que como soy nueva en fanfiction y si a eso le sumamos que mi ingles no es muy bueno que digamos me enrede toda pero esté si es el segundo y espero que te guste**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y leer, se acepta de todo en el lindo botoncito verde.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Reacción de Bob y cuatro años después**

Pasaron dos meses desde la llegada de Caroline a la vida de Helga, quién tuvo que inventar que había salido embarazada y lo había ocultado, le dijo al pediatra de la bebé que la había tenido en casa y recién había podido salir con ella porque tenía miedo de que la niña se enfermase. Phoebe le sirvió de mucha ayuda ese día ya que, la ayudo a comprar todo lo que la nena necesitaba. No había sido para nada fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva etapa de mamá, estaba agotada, su vida se dividía en la universidad en la mañana, el trabajo en la tarde y dedicarse a su hogar y a su hija en la noche mientra estudiaba sus lecciones; lo bueno fue que su vecina la Señora Campbell fue dueña de una guardería cuando era joven y tenía experiencias cuidando niños se ofreció a cuidar a la bebita, con un pago muy favorable para las dos.

Era sábado y Helga estaba lavando la ropa de ella y Caroline mientras la vigilaba desde el lavadero (que quedaba junto a la cocina) como el bebé se quedaba quieta en su silla cochecito jugando con un móvil, cuando sonó el intercomunicador que avisaba cuando había visita para ella.

-¿Alo?-descolgó el aparato después de secarse las manos.

_-¡Olga abre la puerta tenemos aquí cinco minutos!-_la voz de él Rey de los Localizadores se escuchó del otro lado, mientras Helga se ponía pálida, nunca había pensado en el momento de presentarle a su hija a sus padres.

-Hola Bob te voy a lanzar la llave por la ventana- dicho esto tomó las llaves del recipiente donde las tenia y se asomo a la ventana, efectivamente su familia completa (incluyendo a Olga) estaba abajo-¡Bob!-grito, llamando su atención mientras la llave se precipitaba al suelo, vio como pescó el objeto y empezaba abrir, recogió un poco los libros que estaban en la mesa y detuvo la lavadora mientras pensaba en que les diría, obviamente afirmaría que la niña es suya. En ese preciso momento notó como las manijas de la puerta se abrían y allí estaban: Bob un poco más gordo y canoso de la última vez que lo vio, Miriam con sus lentes grueso y algunas canas resaltando de su rubio cabello y Olga siempre tan linda y perfecta, no había cambiado nada.

-¡Hermanita bebé! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-exclamó mientras le daba una abrazo, pero Helga estaba más pendiente de la reacción de Bob y Miriam que ya habían notado el cochecito y tenían su vista fija en él; inmediatamente Helga se dirigió hasta allí y vio a la niña profundamente dormida, le quitó el cinturón, la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta la segunda habitación que era la que ocupaba la niña, la acostó en la cuna, sabía que dormiría por lo menos una hora, ya que ese era su momento del día para dormir, algo que le daría tiempo suficiente para hablar con ellos, los vio repartidos entre el sofá y un mueble individual al lado haciendo juego, se sentó al frente los separaba una mesita de blanca de hierro forjado y vidrio completando el juego. Bob estaba totalmente rojo y las mujeres tensas y sorprendidas, él fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto?!-le exigió mostrándole los papeles de registro de la niña, que horas atrás Helga había revisado, ya que al parecer pusieron la fecha de su nacimiento mala. Helga haciendo acopio de valor, le respondió de manera tranquila.

-Es el registro de mi hija-esa repuesta solo hizo que Bob se enfadara más.

-¡¿Cómo que tú hija!?-gritó exasperado mientras se levantaba del sofá-¡¿Cuándo saliste embarazada?! ¡¿Quién demonios es él Padre?!

-En agosto y ese nombre no importa.

-¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?!

-Claro que lo sé Bob, no soy una cualquiera-dijo mientras apretaba los puños y se levantaba del sofá.

-¡¿Entonces quién es?! ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que estabas embarazada?!

-Lo único que te voy a decir fue que me abandono cuando se enteró que la estaba esperando y tenemos casi un año que no nos vemos, acuérdense que cuando fui a casa para navidad ustedes estaban en Francia y no me habían dicho nada-le espetó con resentimiento.

-Siempre supe que esto pasaría contigo, desde que tenías cinco años lo supe- esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón-Ja, siempre lo supe, no pudo haber sido que la vida me diera a otra hija como Olga, eso no se repite. Yo no quería más hijos y cuando Miriam salió embarazada pensé que iba a ser varón, cuando nos dijeron que sería niña pensé en la posibilidad de que fueras idéntica a Olga, pero me lleve una decepción muy grande, desde pequeña ya eras un problema, siempre arruinando mis planes, siempre dejando en ridículo a la familia-lo dijo en una voz tan fría que Helga realmente se entristeció, lo peor fue que ni Miriam ni Olga dijeron nada, solo le evadían la mirada-no mereces ser una Pataki-termino indicándole a su esposa e hija que ya se iban.

-Yo tampoco quería ser una-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos tratando de ver algo, se arrepintió lo único que había hay era odio.

-Ja, sin el apellido no serías nada, ya que eres lo sifucientemente mayor como para andar engendrando bastardos, también lo eres para independizarte, ya no recibirás mi ayuda económica y no te quito el apartamento porque ya está a tú nombre, nunca debí de firmar los papeles de propiedad-le espetó-te mandare la enmacipación por correo, y olvídate que tienes familia…por cierto solo vinimos a decirte que nos vamos definitivamente a Francia, te veníamos a buscar a petición de Olga, ya vendimos la casa, no nos volverás a ver.

-No llames a mi hija así y eso espero-fue con lo que se despidió mientras ellos salían del apartamento, de pronto escuchó el ruido de la ventana quebrarse y vio la llave tirada en el piso junto con restos de vidrios, en ese mismo momento si hija empezó a llorar, se levantó mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas rebeldes y fue a atenderla. Esa noche cuando doblaba la ropa, lágrimas caían en la mesa, mientras pensaba en como sería su vida sí no hubiera tenido la familia que le toco, lloraba de rabia, amargura y dolor, purificando su alma para que así, en la mañana cuando su hija despierte saludarla con una sonrisa y olvidándose de todo lo pasado con su mal llamada familia.

Cuatro años después…

-Mamá- dijo una vocecita dulce proveniente de una niña de cuatro años, con unos ojos azules claro preciosos sentada en el sillón de su casa, viendo como la mujer rubia sacaba empacaba las cosas que faltaban.

-Dime.

-¿Estás segura que nos va a ir bien en el lugar donde naciste?-preguntó mirando con insistencia, Helga suspiró, era ola cuarta vez en la mañana que su hija le preguntaba eso, se arrodillo al frente del sillón y acomodándole un mechón castaño claro le respondió:

-Claro que sí mi amor, hay la gente es muy buena y amigable, aparte acuérdate que ahí conseguí un trabajo mejor en el periódico regional, y veras que seremos muy felices.

-Sí tu lo dices mami, pero ¿y si no le caigo bien a los niños en el jardín de infancia?- Helga le sonrío sabía que por ahí venía ese tema.

-Claro que les caerás bien, solo tienes que ser tú misma y…-se vio interrumpida por el claxon de un camión-ven ya llegaron las personas del la mudanza, ven- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano, la niña afirmo aun más fuerte su muñeca y se colgó de su mamá.

Cuando bajaron Helga les dio las indicaciones para bajar lo más pesado como el juego de comedor, la cocina, nevera y las camas. Cuando estuvo segura que no se le había quedado nada, subió a su hija en la minivan negra, la cual había adquirido al primer año de haber empezado a trabajar de reportera en el periódico de su comunidad.

Al llevar solamente media hora de camino, al mirar por el retrovisor y cerciorarse que su hija iba bien vio que se había quedado dormida, sonrío y con una sensación de vértigo en el estomago rogó porque hubiera tomado una decisión correcta al mudarse. Ella no le había dicho a su hija que la habían despedido porque hubo un recorte de personal y a eso se debía ese cambio de planes. Lo bueno fue que el periódico regional de Hillwood City tenía una vacante y al mandar su curriculum la aceptaron de inmediato y con un sueldo mucho mayor que en su antiguo trabajo.


	3. Regreso a Casa

**Hola ¿como están? espero que bien, como prometí aca el tercer capitulo.**

**Azrasel****: Hola, bueno la familia pataki no aparecera por lo pronto y creeme que esté fic solo se parecera al otro en la niña ;)**

**Hellerick Ferlibay****: Hola, ¿así que no habías visto a más naide de mi país por aca? es raro, y creeme aquí tiene mucha sintonía o tenía cuando en ese entonces. Bien el retrovisor así se le llamas a los espejos que usamos en los carros, para ver si alguien viene a los lados o por detrás, aunque a veces a mi se me olvida cuando manejo y moisés es una canastilla que usamos para llevar a los niños cuando estan recien nacido, es mucho más comoda y segura para ellos, y sí de hecho me inspire en ella.**

**teddyetere****: pues está historia va a tener de todo un poco no solo sera de color de rosa sino una fuente de matices, y sera rosa solamente hasta el capítulo ocho de ahi en adelante nuestros chicos sufriran cambios y veran como se los arregla.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo!!**

**Besos**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**De Regresó a Casa**_

Arnold Shortman recién salía de su turno en la sala de emergencias del hospital de Hillwood donde cumplía su residencia para poder empezar a trabajar y ejercer su profesión como Dios manda; estaba agotado, había sido un día duro sin contar que tuvo guardia anoche. Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento se monto en su honda verde y emprendió el camino a casa.

Todavía vivía en la casa de huéspedes con sus padres y sus abuelos. Sus padres, todavía recordaba el día que llegaron de San Lorenzo:

_ El día de su graduación de la Escuela Pública 118, después de la celebración con sus amigos, Arnold y sus abuelos regresaron a la casa de huéspedes, al entrar vieron a una pareja sentada en el pórtico, a Phil y Pookie se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero Arnold simplemente los miro. Él sabía quienes eran: eran sus padres, y al parecer ellos lo reconocieron ya que salieron corriendo a su lado, se arrodillaron y lo abrazaron, sus abuelos miraban la tierna escena y decidieron unirse también. Luego de lo que parecieron horas decidieron romperlo y Stella empezó a hablar:_

_-Arnold, mi pequeño, mira nada más lo grande que estas, de verdad sentimos mucho haberte dejado tanto tiempo, por favor perdónanos-término mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_-Mamá, yo no tengo nada que perdonarles estoy tan feliz de que hayan regresado-le dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas, él comprendía que allá los necesitaban, por eso no estaba molesto-solo prométanme que no se van a volver a ir-simplemente no podía concebir la idea de volver alejarse de sus padres._

_-Claro que no nos iremos hijo, nuestro trabajo allá término-Miles le proporciono una sonrisa mientras decía esto, después de que le dio un abrazo, se dirigió hacia su padre y su madre y los abrazo fuertemente-cuanto los extrañe._

_-Nosotros a ti también hijo, de verdad me alegra de sobremanera que hayas regresado-Phil le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo y se dirigió a su nuera- Stella, sabes que para nosotros también eres una hija-diciendo esto la abrazo, se volteo para ver a su hijo y vio como su esposa no lo quería soltar._

_-Mamá me estas asfixiando._

_-Calla hijo, solo necesito tenerte un rato más para saber que de verdad estas vivo, te extraño mucho pequeño saltamontes._

_Después de esté compartir de opiniones, Arnold y sus abuelos se sentaron a escuchar las aventuras de la pareja, les dijeron que habían podido encontrar la cura para la enfermedad que afectaba a la tribu, aunque nunca los pudieron ver, simplemente dejaban los frascos con el remedio en el portal, al final recibieron una roca en la cual por medio de símbolos les agradecían tanta entrega para curarlos; les contaron que el tiempo que les tomo fue de siete años y los dos años restante de cómo volver._

_-Arnold, papá, mamá les queremos presentar a alguien- les dijo Miles, mientras Stella subía las escaleras, se tardó unos cinco minutos y bajo dos niñas: una de aproximadamente 3 años castaña, con la cabeza ovalada y de ojos azules, era simplemente idéntica a Arnold cuando tenía su edad y la otra de apenas unos ocho meses _

_Idéntica a su padre pero en versión femenina. Arnold y sus abuelos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras se las presentaban:_

_-Arnold, ven- le invitó a que se acercara- ella es Geraldine-le dijo señalando a la de tres años-y ella es Hilda-señalo a la de ocho meses-son tus hermanas._

OH sí, nunca olvidaría la reacción de sus abuelos y la suya propia al enterarse que tenía dos hermanas, siempre quiso tener hermanos y ahora tenía dos. Claro que ya Geraldine (que en el momento que la conoció inevitablemente se acordó de Helga) que en ese momento tenía quince años exactamente y su personalidad era muy parecida a la de él, hasta Gerald le había gastado bromas de que lo habían clonado, pero se equivocaron en el sexo, aunque lamentablemente , eso también incluía que había heredado su facilidad para enamorarse de las personas del sexo opuesto; Hilda por su parte (quien le hacía acordarse tanto de su pesadilla como de Helga) tenía doce años, su carácter era más fuerte y más decidida aunque también más soñadora. Sí, su vida había cambiado para bien, lo único que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz era una esposa, y que talvez, si se decidía a proponerle matrimonio a su actual novia su vida sería completa.

En el momento que Arnold pensaba esto, Helga iba llegando a la que ahora era su casa. Se perecía mucho a su hogar de infancia, solo que está quedaba al final de la manzana del vecindario que, tiempo atrás ayudo a proteger, de nuevo el rostro de aquel joven que le gritó su más profundo secreto; sacudió su cabeza y le indico a los encargados del camión de mudanzas donde poner sus cosas.

Bajó a Caroline del auto en brazos, después de que cenaran en un restaurante de carretera se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Le dio las gracias a los señores mientras le tendía un sobre con su paga, puso a la niña en el sofá al lado de las escaleras mientras subía para tender su cama, esa noche dormirían en la que seria la habitación de su hija, ya mañana comprarían las cosas y en la semana arreglarían todo, de todas formas ella entraba a trabajar dentro de un mes y Caroline entraba en dos semanas al jardín_ "sí talvez, si sea una buena decisión" _con este pensamiento se quedó dormida, después de cambiarse y cambiar a la niña.


	4. Reencuentros

**Hola otra vez, aa cumpliendo y respondiendo, bien siente que este es el capítulo que me ha costado hasta ahora, ya que pensaba en diferentes personajes pero a la final me decidí. Ahora R/R**

**Teddyetere: la novia de arnold espero que las sorprenda y que no les diguste, spoiler: no es Lila, siento que está muy trillado y aunque Helga &Arnold tambien lo estab pero es que me encanta esta parejita, me identifico con los dos (creo que soy su hija de alma xD) y prefiero hacerlos chiquitos, como dicen aquí en Venezuela "el veneno mas letal viene en frasco pequeño" xD **

**Azrasel: pues la verdad no me gusta mucho el rosa, pero sí, jajaja si eso se me ocurrio de último momento, al igual que sus padres, mis dedos tiene voluntada propia ñ.ñ, y pues como dije espero que acepten a la novia, jajaja una pista: ha salido en el programa y Arnold la ha ayudado (¿a quien no ha ayudado Arnold?)**

**Ahora, a leer...**

**PD: ¿que les parece Caroline? la verdad, tanto en su desarrollo como en algunos modales me fije en mis sobrinas, es que ahora los niños no salen con una "arepa" bajo el brazo, sino con un "tostiarepa" antes uno de broma y sabía prender la tv.**

**arepa:comida venezolana hecha de masa, que se como a cualquier hora (desayuno,almuerzo,cena,merienda cuando pegue el hambre)**

**tostiarepa: aparato electronico usado por venezolanod flojos (como yo) o que no saben darle forma a una inofensiva arepa (como yo) xD, por cierto lo uso mucho :P**

**Besos**

**El botoncito verde los quiere y no le gusta que la abandonen.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reencuentros**

A la mañana siguiente Helga despertó temprano, notando así el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija a su lado, sonrío. Levantándose de la cama se dirigió al baño, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que tenían que comprar ese día. Cuando salio, se acerco a la maleta donde tenía casi toda su ropa, luego de cambiarse sacó un vestidito rosa corto y fresco, junto con unos zapatitos y medias blancas; fue a despertar a su hija, ya eran las nueves y tenían que ir a desayunar y luego al centro comercial.

Después de unas cuantas protestas y un desayuno entre risas, se dirigieron al centro comercial de la ciudad. Helga afirmó fuertemente la mano de la pequeña e ingresaron a la edificación. Después de pasar por todo tipo de tiendas dedicadas al arreglo del hogar, fueron a almorzar.

-¿Qué quieres almorzar, nena?-preguntó, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-¡Pizza!-exclamo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, su madre rodó los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de lado, ella no aprobaba que la niña ingiriera alimentos pocos saludables, ella había experimentado los resultados y aprendió la lección _"aunque, quien no, después de haber padecido anemia" _pensó.

-Está bien, pero solo porque hace tiempo que no comes chatarra.

En cuanto Llegaron a la feria de comida, hicieron la fila para poder ordenar; cuando llegó su turno pidieron una de con queso parmesano y pepperoni. Se sentaron en una mesa del centro y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

-Mami me gusta está ciudad es muy bonita, aunque la casa no tanto.

-¿Por qué cariño?

-Es que parece vieja y está toda desordenada y ¡ni siquiera me puedes hacer mis panqueques con miel y mantequilla!

-Tranquila cariño, para eso fuimos a las tiendas, ya veras que en menos de una semana te encantara como queda. Cuando salgamos avisamos para que lleven todo a la casa y…

-¿Helga?-escucho detrás de si-¿Helga eres tú?-_"no que va solo es que me parezco mucho" _ volteo a ver quien la había nombrado, era una mujer castaña, con cabeza ovalada, sabía quien era y por un momento le entro algo de pánico, ya que no estaba para nada preparada para afrontar ese momento.

-Si, soy yo-vio que venía acompañada de dos niñas y un hombre colgado de su brazo- Señora Shortman, Señor Shortman ¿Cómo están?-preguntó mientras se levantaba y les daba la mano- ¡Hilda! ¡Geraldine! ¡pero que grandes están!-las aludidas la miraron algo extrañadas, cuando la conocieron no era así de amable, bueno , con sus padres y sus abuelos sí, pero con su hermano nunca.

-Bien Helga, me alegra que regresaras-respondió-hace tanto que no te veía, mírate estas hecha toda una mujer.

-Y muy hermosa-acoto Miles respaldando lo dicho por su esposa- ¿y que fue de tú vida al irte de la ciudad?

-Estudie periodismo, me gradúe hace tres años, y me ofrecieron un trabajo de reportera de sucesos acá.

-¿Mamá?-escucho el susurro de Caroline, la pequeña había dejado la rebanada de pizza en su plato y miraba a los extraños con quien tenía conversación su madre.

-Caroline-sonrío a la familia de Arnold- Señores Shortman ella es mi hija Caroline.

Estos al ver a la pequeña se sorprendieron, ya que llegaron a pensar que Helga solo la cuidaba, no sabían como reaccionar ya que, ella nunca fue de andar de novia con alguien, su hijo nunca les dijo nada. La pequeña con los modales que le inculco su madre desde que tenía memoria, se limpio las manos con una servilleta, bajo con cuidado de la silla y le tendió la mano a Miles.

-Mucho gusto Señor _Shortan, _Señora _Shortan _es un _plazer _conocer a los amigos de mi madre-les dijo dándole unas de sus mejores sonrisas, Helga sonrío orgullosa y Miles y Stella con dulzura.

-Hola, Caroline también es un gusto conocer a una niña tan educada-le dijo Stella-Helga, ¿te gustaría ir mañana en la tarde y tomar café con nosotros, Arnold y los abuelos en Sunset Arms?-preguntó, Helga la miro por un momento, y analizando lo dicho, si le decía que no sería descortés y si les decía que sí tendría que ver a Arnold-Tú también estas invitada Caroline y podrás comer galletas con chispita de chocolate- ante está mención la pequeña vio a su madre, suplicando con la mirada para que aceptara la invitación.

-Sí, mañana iremos, gracias por la invitación-dijo con una sonrisa tratando que no se diera cuenta que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-De nada querida, bueno nosotros nos vamos-diciendo esto se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Helga y con una de Caroline, Miles y las niñas con la mano mientras se adelantaban.

-Adiós.

-Mami me agradaron mucho tus amigos, ya quiero que sea mañana-dijo inocentemente, mientras retomaba su comida, Helga simplemente le sonrío mientras por dentro suplicaba que todo marchara bien. Al parecer a los padres de Arnold no les incomodo mucho la idea de que tuviera una hija.

En cuanto terminaron de almorzar fueron a las diversas tiendas, para avisar que ya podían llevar las cosas a su casa. Cuando llegaron espero que terminaran de bajar la mercancía y aviso a Phoebe que la irían a visitar.

Una hora después estaban fuera de su casa, su amiga seguía viviendo con sus padres, tocó el timbre y segundos más tarde un hombre de piel oscura, alto, vestido deportivamente les abrió.

-¿Gerald?- dijo algo dudosa.

-¿Helga?-preguntó en el mismo tono, al ver que asentía, le siguió hablando-¡Vaya! Cuanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo cabe… emm Gerald- se corrigió- ¿nos puedes dejar pasar?-sorprendido por el plural dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, notando a una pequeña niña castaña pegada a la pierna de su ex -compañera de clases, se apartó para dejarles paso-Gracias ¿y Phoebe?

-Está arriba, iré a avisarle que…-no pudo continuar la frase ya que la exclamación de su novia lo interrumpió.

-¡Caroline!

-¡Tía!-Gerald miraba alternativamente, de Phoebe a la niña, de la niña a Helga y de Helga a Phoebe, estaba realmente confundido; por su parte Helga estaba sorprendida de ver a Gerald en casa de su mejor amiga, aunque nunca fue un secreto que ambos se gustaran desde pequeños, tampoco lo era el hecho de que Phoebe era un poco más chapada a la antigua, talvez y ya eran oficiales.

-A ver, a ver-interrumpió- ¿alguien me puede explicar la situación? que no entiendo nada- Helga y Phoebe se miraron, y fue la primera que respondió.

-Esta "situación" como tú la llamas es completamente normal-respondió serena- mi hija simplemente está saludando a su madrina que tenía meses sin ver.

-¿Tú hija?

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-No claro que no, simplemente que nunca lo pensé-negó- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Caroline Jean Pataki señor y ¿usted?

-Gerald Johanssen, novio de tú tía.

-Así que eres mi tío-razono para luego dirigirse a Phoebe-¿Tía por qué no me dijiste que me conseguiste un nuevo tío?

-Porque no nos habíamos podido ver pequeña-respondió-ahora, ¿te gustaría comer un poco de mantecado?

-¡Sí!

-Phoebe-reto Helga-sabes que no me gusta que coma tanto dulce-esto simplemente sorprendió aun más al novio de Phoebe, nunca la había escuchado usar ese tono, mientras la niña la miraba fijamente.

-Tranquila Helga, ven, vamos a tomar un poco de té en la cocina.

-Está bien-ante está afirmación la niña formo una sonrisa enorme, mientras tomaba la mano de su querida tía.


	5. ¿Ella es la novia de Arnold?

Hola, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que después que me recupere decidí aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba con mis compañeros de clase, ya que después del acto quedara de parte del destino si nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día tal vez por la calle, y me dio la melancolía. Bien decidí editar este capitulo ya que lo que escribí me pareció perfecto para el capítulo, y después de esto tomare mi ritmo inicial, mañana no actualizare por ser día del padre por lo cual lo pasare con mi papi y mis hermanos (que también son papis) Besos y gracias por los r/r los contestare en el siguiente capitulo Chao

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Ella es la novia de Arnold?**

La mañana del lunes a Helga se le paso volando, por lo menos ya había arreglado la cocina y los baños que era parte de lo esencial; lo bueno de crecer teniendo que hacerte siempre tus cosas, es que cuando se es mayor no necesitas de un hombre para que instale tú cocina o te ayude con el taladro. Ahora esas partes de la casa estaban pintadas de blanco marfil; en ése preciso momento Helga y Caroline empezaron a arreglarse para dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes.

Helga estaba más que nerviosa, sería la primera vez que vería a Arnold en tanto tiempo y quería que la viera cambiada _"quien sabe, talvez esta se una buena oportunidad" _pensó, así que se arreglo más de lo normal poniéndose una falda blanca, con una blusa rosa y unas bailarinas blancas, dando como toque final un brillo de labios rosado; por otro lado le puso a la pequeña un vestidito violeta fresco y unas sandalias plateadas y le puso en el cabello un moño del mismo tono.

Se montaron en la camioneta y emprendieron el camino. Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos y Helga recolectando todo su valor y coraje se dirigió al pórtico, dio unos toquecitos en la puerta y en unos segundo un joven rubio, de ojos verdes y con una cabeza parecida a un balón de fútbol americano les abrió; ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos, una no queriendo creer en su mala suerte y él otro no creyendo a sus ojos.

-¿Helga?

-Hola cabeza de balón- _"si es Helga" _ pensó Arnold- tiempo sin verte, y al parecer tus padres se les olvido comunicarte que vendría, al juzgar por la expresión de tu cara.

-Sí me dijeron que venias, solo que no pensé verte tan cambiada a la última vez que hablamos.

-No nos hemos visto en seis años, cabeza de balón, no pensaste que seguiría usando el moño rosa ¿y que tal si nos invitas a pasar?-en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta que seguían afuera aunque se extraño por el plural e inmediatamente miro a los lados mientras le decía:

-Disculpa, pasa-en ese momento reparo en la niña castaña- ¿y tú quien eres pequeña? ¿Sobrina de Helga?

-Buenas tardes señor, me llamo Caroline Jean Pataki-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, él le respondió el saludo- y soy su hija, mi mamá no tiene otra familia aparte de mi madrina Phoebe- Arnold se quedó sorprendido, tanto porque Helga tuviera una hija, como por el aclaro de la pequeña que no tenía más pariente- ¿y como se llama _uztep _señor?-le preguntó devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Arnold, y no es necesario que me llames señor linda-devolviendo su mirada a la chica le dijo-mis padres salieron a comprar helado y algunas galletas y mis abuelos están viendo televisión, creo que le diremos después que llegaste me gustaría poder hablar un poco contigo-Eso era lo que temía, sabía que cuando se enterara que tenía una hija le iba a preguntar de todo y más ahora que Caroline dijo que no tenía parientes-¿Caroline te gustaría ir a jugar con mis hermanas mientras yo hablo con tu mami?

-Arnold-le llamo Helga-¿crees que a tus hermanas le agradara que Caroline las interrumpa?

-Seguro, Caroline ven te llevo-la niña miro a su madre pidiendo permiso con la mirada, ella simplemente le sonrío.

Mientras Arnold llevaba a la niña de la mano por el pasillo lleno de puertas, una y mil preguntas pasaban por su mente; no entendía el por qué Helga tenía una hija, ella nunca fue de andar con chicos en plan amoroso, claro que durante la secundaria y preparatoria tuvo muchos pretendientes, entre ellos Lorenzo pero, siempre los rechazaba. Él sabía que se ocultaba tras una mascara de rudeza, por experiencia propia sabía lo frágil y emocional que podía llegar a ser; después de lo sucedido con Empresas Futuro llegaron a forjar una amistad, no tan cercana como la de Gerald, pero cuando estaban en problemas ahí estaban, listos para ayudarse mutuamente.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta con un letrero rosa, donde resaltaban los nombres de sus hermanas, toco un par de veces y vio como el picaporte giraba.

-Hola Arnold-saludó una niña castaña de doce años, vistiendo un vestidito azul.

-Hilda, necesito un favor.

-Lo que quieras hermanito.

-Cuida un momento de Caroline-le dijo mientras les daba una palmaditas en la espalda a la niña para que entrara en la habitación-su madre está abajo y necesito hablar con ella, antes de que nuestros padres lleguen o nuestros abuelos se den cuenta de su presencia.

.Tranquilo la cuidaremos-le aseguro para después dirigirse hacia la nena-hola Caroline, ven de seguro te gustara jugar con muñecas.

-¿Ya la conocías?

-Ayer, mis padres también la conocen, nos encontramos en el centro comercial.

-Ah OK

Después de eso se encamino a la sala para encontrarse con su excompañera. Al llegar la vio sentada en el sofá, el la imito; estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras Arnold elegía la pregunta adecuada, y como siempre fue Helga la que inicio conversación.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida Arnoldo?- le incomodaba demasiado el silencio como para mantenerlo unos segundos más.

-Estudie medicina, estoy terminando mi residencia y pronto me especializaré en neurocirugía ¿y a ti como te ha ido?

-Soy periodista de sucesos, de hecho me mude acá porque había una vacante, y pagan mejor.

-Genial, pero dime ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija?-ante la mirada nada agradable de Helga trato de enmendar su error rápidamente-digo, nunca fuiste de andar de novia ¿te casaste?

-No me case Arnold y ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionar eso delante de mi hija, y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta simplemente me enamore-mintió.

-¿Y donde está él ahora?

-No lo se, simplemente fue un cobarde y se desentendió de sus responsabilidades.

-lo siento, fue imprudente, imagino que debiste de pasar por mucho estando sola.

-No tienes porque disculparte y de hecho fue muy agradable, adoro a mi hija y no me arrepiento de tenerla conmigo-él sonrió ante estas palabras.

-¿Por qué la niña dijo que no tenías más familia aparte de Phoebe? ¿Acaso ella no conoce a tus padres?

-Cielos esto parece un interrogatorio, y no, no los conoce.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es algo de lo que no me gusta acordarme, solo te diré que a Bob no le agrado para nada la noticia y se mudaron a Francia, prácticamente ya no somos familia, me dijo que me olvidara de ellos y así lo estoy haciendo-un nudo se formo en su garganta, definitivamente no le gustaba hablar sobre ello.

-Nuevamente lo siento Helga, es solo que me preocupo por ti-al decir estas palabras la tomo de las manos, consiguiendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, ella lo miro, él también por un momento sintieron que estaban solos, simplemente mientras se miraban fijamente esperando tal vez una señal de que hacer, o que no hacer. Lamentablemente estos momentos no pasan de ser efímeros, algo que es una verdad, casi una teoría probada que, cuando un momento es bueno el mundo se empeña en pulverizarlos; o eso se le paso por sus mentes cuando el sonido de una voz les hizo estrellarse con la realidad.

-Arnold- extrañamente esa voz que quería parecer delicada, escondiendo la arrogancia que poseía se le hizo familiar a Helga, demasiado y con una punzada en su estomago, que le advertía que se iba a enterar de algo que no le gustaría.

Mientras Arnold soltó sus manos y presuroso fue abrir la puerta, encontrándose así con una mujer muy linda, alta, de cabello y ojos negros, con la cual compartió un profundo beso. Helga se sorprendió y sintió una opresión en su pecho, sabía quien era aunque nunca se lo espero ni en su más loca pesadilla.

-Ven cariño ¿adivina quien regresó?

-¿Quién amor?- Arnold rodó los ojos, aunque ella no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en resolver una duda a él simplemente le parecía tierno.

-¡Helga!-respondió señalándole a la chica sentada en el sofá-Mira Helga, es Rhonda…mi novia.

Definitivo, ese tarde sería desastrosa y torturante.

-¡Helga!-le dijo falsamente-tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Igualmente Princesa-le dijo mientras sonreía, en ese preciso instante escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, liberando así a los diferentes animales que poseían, seguido de una voz masculina que pudieron reconocer fácilmente.

-¡Llegamos!, ¡y traemos helado de chocolate!

-Ya Miles, seguro te escucharon en China-escucharon que una cantarina voz femenina retaba a su esposo. Al momento bajaron los abuelos de Arnold junto con sus hermanas y Caroline.

-¡Eleonor!- exclamó Pookie- tanto sin verte, jovencita.

-Hola- la aludida le sonrío sinceramente.

-Medusa ¿Cómo estas?-saludó refiriéndose a Rhonda, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a tan peculiar sobrenombre, simplemente rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-Hey, eres la amiga de única ceja de mi nieto ¿no es así?

-Es correcto.

-¿Y quien es está encantadora damita?-preguntó mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable a la pequeña, consiguiendo que está saliera detrás de la pierna de Geraldine, y como siempre con los buenos modales por delante.

-Soy Caroline Jean Pataki, es un placer conocerlos-se presento en general, mirando hacia cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban en la habitación, recibiendo así una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de su madre.

-¿Eres familiar de Helga?-preguntó Rhonda mientras los padres de Arnold (quienes habían saludado rápidamente para ir a servir la merienda) regresaban y les ofrecían a cada adulto una humeante taza de café y a las niñas helado.

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña a Stella- sí, soy su hija.

-¡OH Helga!-exclamó ante la respuesta y poniendo cara de ofendida le reclamo-¡Que mala amiga eres, te casaste y no nos invitaste!-Helga se ahogo ante tal exclamación, y notando como todas las miradas (incluyendo la de su hija) se posaban sobre su persona.

-No Rhonda, no me case-le aclaro después de haber logrado recoger un poco más de valor. Temía que hiciera algún otro comentario alusivo al padre de Caroline.

-OH- cuando estaba lista para preguntar sobre el progenitor, Arnold le susurro algo al oído, cambiando así la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro a uno de compresión, opto por quedarse callada; formándose así un incomodo silencio, por suerte Arnold le encontró la salida hablando con Caroline.

-Y dime Caroline ¿te gusta el helado?-está volteo tímida hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de respuesta-te pareces mucho a tú mamá, ecepto que eres más educada y femenina que ella a su edad-aunque el comentario le saco una sonrisa a la pequeña y una mal disimulada risa a los presentes, le costo un golpe seco de ella en su brazo-¡Auch! Pero si es la verdad-se excusó- aunque cuando te conocí parecías más bien una pequeña agradable.

-Es cierto-intervino Phil en la conversación-de pequeña eras una chiquilla adorable y al parecer has vuelto un poco a esa etapa, con lo que respecta a adorable.

-Me di cuenta que no lograba nada siendo agresiva, aparte quería darle un mejor ejemplo a Jean-dijo mientras le limpiaba unas gotitas de helado esparcidas por su rostro.

-Vaya Helga, si que cambiaste.

-Así es Rhonda y dime ¿a que te dedicas?

-Soy modelo-respondía con un tono tan o más arrogante que usaba desde niña. Y entre recuerdos y anécdotas se fue el resto de la tarde, llegando así el momento de partir de Helga, se despidió de todos y se marchó, repasando poco a poco todo lo vivido esa tarde, y con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, algo que no recordaba sentir desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero que el causante era el mismo, el mismo que le invitaba a decir grandes monólogos, el mismo que le inspiraba a escribir poemas, el mismo desde hacia tantos años, el mismo por el que se marcho tratando de olvidar y el que ahora hacía que una lágrima rebelde, en medio de la privacidad que le brindaba la carretera y el ensamblaje de su carro, rodara libre por su mejilla como recordatorio, que cuando el amor es grande es muy difícil de olvidar, aunque pasen cien años, aunque permanezca callado, ese sentimiento que el gran Neruda describe en sus poemas y que se resumen en un nombre: Arnold.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola (Athena asoma un poco la cabeza) mil disculpas por haber tartdado tanto en actualizar, estoy enferma y de verdad no me sentia para nada bien y he escrito de a poco. **

**Azrasel: Con respecto a los capitulos prefiero hacerlos cortitos, siento que rindo más, ya que a veces cuando intento algo largo le doy más vuelta que un trompo xD y en cuanto a Helga eso es lo que me da miedo, cambiarla tanto hasta convertirla en un personaje totalmente distinto, por eso en estos muestro algunos retazos que saldran más adelante, claro que no delante de la pequeña.**

**teddyetere: Lo siento! y este se podía decir que es una primera parte de lo que va a pasar, espero que te guste.**

**Hellerick Ferlibay****: No la conocian sino, que no son nombres tan comunes que a pesar de ser gringos, se usan en toda latinoamerica y a mi parecer son muy lindos. Y no te responde tu anterior duda, lo que pasa es que la niña estaba recien nacida y muchas mujeres aun prefieren tenerlos en casa, dicen que ppara ellas es mucho más comodo, y no porque al registrarla como suya y no avisar a la autoridades competentes , ellos no tienen avisos de infantes encontrados. Espero a ver resuelto tu duda y que disfrutes este capítulo :)**

**isabel20:Hola, bienvenida estoy muy contenta porque me agregaste a favoritos, muchas gracias y espero que te siga pareciendo buena la historia.**

**A decir verdad tengo miedo sobre mi desición, espero que les agrade, y ya saben tomatasos, chocolates, besos y pellizcos al botoncito verde que los ama.**

**Pd:no se cuando actualizare nuevamente tal vez mañana a ver si me siento mejor, y creo que ya le estoy tomando el truco a esto :)**

**Besos**


	6. Señales y Descubrimientos

Señales y descubrimientos

Ha pasado una semana de haberse encontrado con sus viejos amigos, ahora todos sabían que había regresado y que tenía una hija. Cuando tomo la decisión de regresar supo que tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas, y la principal (y esperaba que esa pregunta nunca llegara a los oídos de Caroline) ¿Quién es él padre? Y a todos les dijo lo mismo; tantas sorpresas en una semana, esa frase siempre la repetía, tantos cambios y enterarse de todos los acontecimientos, como por ejemplo el hecho que Nadine se casó con Eugene y Lorenzo con Sheena, raro y sorprendente a su parecer.

Ese lunes su hija empezaba a ir al Kinder y sinceramente no sabía quien estaba más nerviosa, si su hija al hecho de empezar una nueva etapa o ella al dejar ir a su pequeña, esperaba sinceramente que le fuera mejor que a ella en el primer día. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y guardando el almuerzo de Caroline en la ponchera. Al terminar esto fue a despertar a la niña, quien todavía yacía abrazada al pecho de Morfeo; después de unas cuantas protestas Helga logro terminar de vestir a la pequeña con su ya conocido vestidito lila y su típico moño del mismo tono sobre su cabello suelto.

Mientras desayunaban la madre respondía cada una de las inquietudes que surgían en la menta de la niña.

-¿Crees que les agrade?

-Claro cariño, pero recuerda que tienes que compórtate amable, pero sin dejar que abusen de ti.

-Lo se, y mami ¿Cuándo vamos a visitar a Hilda y Geraldine?

-No lo se cariño-llevaba toda la semana preguntando lo mismo, y Helga sabía que si volvía a ver a Arnold no se podía controlar mucho. Cuando supo que Rhonda era su novia por un momento pensó estar en una pesadilla, es decir, en que clase de mundo retorcido Arnold se enamora de Rhonda, es inverosímil.

-Mamá, ya es tarde- Helga despertó abruptamente de su trance.

-Sí cariño ve a lavarte los dientes-obedientemente la nena subió al baño.

Cuando llegaron al Kinder, Helga se presentó con la Señora Grace quien de ahora en adelante sería la nueva maestra de Caroline, era una mujer ya madura como de unos cincuenta años de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, por más que Helga hacia memoria no sabía donde la había visto, pero su cara se le hacía muy conocida. Después de despedida e instrucciones por parte de Helga a Caroline salió del lugar, mientras se encaminaba a su camioneta chocó con alguien e irremediablemente cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas?

-Mil disculpas señoritas, lamento haberla tropezado, déjeme ayudarle- cuando escuchó aquella voz ronca disculparse, levanto su cara viendo que tenía al frente a un joven muy apuesto, de cabello castaño, cuerpo atlético y ojos increíblemente azules, ella tomó su mano mientras sentí su sangre acumularse en las mejillas-¿no se lastimo?

-No…no gracias y disculpe por haberle gritado.

-Pierda cuidado, es un placer que una joven tan bonita como usted me permitiera ayudarla- en cuanto término de decir esto en sus delgados labios se asomo una sonrisa ladeada- ¿Qué te parece si para compensarte te invitó un café?

-No, disculpa pero me tengo que ir, llevo algo de prisa-respondió sinceramente, por alguna razón ese muchacho la ponía incomoda.

-Bueno entonces cuando vengas a buscar a…al familiar que tengas aquí. Mi madre da clases y yo la traigo y la vengo a buscar, así que tal vez nos veamos seguido; por cierto mi nombre es Frederick O`Mally y ¿me podías decir el tuyo?

-Helga Pataki, y pues al parecer nos veremos seguidos ya que traigo a mi hija, hoy es su primer día- ante está mención un gesto de desilusión apareció en su mirar.

-¿Tú hija? Así que eres casada.

-De hecho no, soy madre soltera-no habíala razón por la cual dijo eso a un extraño, que la hacia sentir incomoda, pero a la vez le inspiraba una gran confianza, una sensación sumamente extraña.

-¡OH!- solo eso pudo exclamar.

-Bien es tarde me tengo que ir.

Mientras iba en la camioneta repasaba el aspecto del aquel joven, una y otra vez, al igual que la Señora Grace le parecía muy familiar, aunque no sabía de donde, pero sus ojos, su cara y sus expresiones al preguntar y hablar, simplemente muy familiar. Al llegar a su casa se puso a asearla y ordenarla; mientras limpiaba la sala el familiar sonido del timbre captó su atención, de inmediato fue abrir encontrándose con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold.

-Hola Helga-le saludo su mejor amiga entrando y dando una seña con su manos para que los dos hombres la siguieran- venimos a buscarte-estas palabras la confundieron más, Phoebe tan intuitiva como siempre se adelanto a la pregunta de su amiga-Iremos al cine, tenemos que aprovechar nuestras vacaciones y Arnold no tiene guardia hasta mañana.

-Ah OK, entonces me cambio y nos vamos-aunque aun le causaban sorpresa esas salidas espontáneas, ya les tomaba el ritmo; se cambió y arreglo en cuestión de minutos, seguidamente se fueron al cine. Después de la película el tiempo pasó volando y llegó la hora de buscar a la pequeña, como todos andaban en el auto de Arnold, Helga le pidió el favor y él gustoso acepto, para ser sinceros tenía muchas ganas de ver a la niña en una sola tarde logro conquistarlo. Al llegar Helga se bajo mientras sus amigos la esperaban fuera del automóvil.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó la pequeña voz de su hija, como reacción se arrodillo y abrió los brazos para recibirla.

-Hola, te extrañe ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien mami, hice amigos y me gusta mucho mi maestra.

-Que bien pequeña, tú madrina, Gerald y Arnold me acompañaron a buscarte y nos están esperando…

-Hola Helga- escuchó interrumpir a una voz ronca en frente de ella- que bueno volver a verte.

-Frederick ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.

-Bien, bueno mi mamá me espera en el auto, baje a buscar su cartera- y como prueba le señalo el accesorio marrón, mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos vehículos-supongo que ella es tú niña.

-Efectivamente, es Caroline.

-Hola Caroline, y adiós mi mamá se pondrá furiosa si me tardo más-le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y uno en la cabeza a la nena, quien le resultaba familiar.

-Adiós.

-¿Quién es él Helga?-preguntó con confusión en su mirada, aunque en esos ojos verdes se podían leer las palabras celos, aunque no los reconociera.

-Es Frederick, hijo de la maestra de Caroline- respondió algo extrañada.

-Oye Helga-llamó Phoebe- se parece a Caroline.

¡Cierto! Por eso le parecía tan familiar él y su madre, tenían la misma forma de cara, el mismo tono de piel, hasta e lunar que adornaba la frente de su hija en el lado derecho, él la tenía, un escalofría recorrió su espina dorsal, inconscientemente miraba desde él punto donde, minutos antes se habían despedido al rostro de su hija.

En un auto parado momentáneamente frente al semáforo en rojo, madre e hijo discutían.

-No lo creo mamá, cuando le pregunte a Jazmín por la pequeña me dijo que la abandonó en un edificio en Chicago, pero nunca me dijo cual, después murió y nunca les nombro siquiera a sus padres el nombre.

-Pero, es idéntica a ti solo que tiene los ojos de Jazmín, Dios si nunca la hubiera abandonado la tendríamos aquí con nosotras, pero no a la mujer no se le ocurrió pensar, igual que en el momento que la concibieron no pensaron y que tenemos de resultado: la madre abandona a su hija y luego se suicida.

-Mamá sabes muy bien que se sintió presionada y te repito no creo que ella sea mi hija, aparte sería mucha coincidencia.

-Hijo, mírame, el destino actúa de forma extraña y desde el momento que la recibí supe que era ella, te repito es idéntica a ti, tiene tú forma de mirar, de hablar y sus gestos son iguales a los tuyos, créeme esa niña es tú hija.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, mil disculpas por el retrazo, lo único que puedo decir es que aquí donde vivió ha empezado a llover muy fuerte, trayendo como consecuencia un aumento de los apagones, ya que las vías de electricidad donde vivo están al lado de una palma que al chocar contra sus hojas hacen un corto circuito, así que he tenido que esperar a que recorten las ramas, ya que la planta si se corta por completo puede destruir varias casas y el tendido eléctrico.

Gracias por todos los r/r recibidos, ya 16 vaya me sorprende mucho, bien espero que les guste este capítulo y ya saben cualquier duda el botoncito verde está disponible.

Gracias a Arazel, Teddyetere, Isabel20 y Aire2409 por dejarme comentarios y a todos los que leen sin dejar uno, muchas gracias. Besos y espero que esto les gusta.

P.D. La verdad ni yo se porque puse a Rhonda.

P.D.2: Los que no se han pasado por el capítulo 5 después que lo edite pasen le agregue algo ^.^


	7. Amores Dormidos Que Quieren Despertar

Amores Dormidos Que Quieren Despertar

Frederick O´Mally estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo y repasando los últimos acontecimientos del día, simplemente no sabía que pensar. Cuando Jazmín se apareció en su casa sin la bebé, la presiono, se enfureció él si la quería, aunque en ciertos aspecto la entendí, él tenía diecinueve y ella quince, una niña tan pequeña a veces no soporta la presión; le tuvo que rogar para que le dijera donde la había abandonado, lamentablemente ella no le quiso decir, horas más tardes lo llamaron diciéndole que se había suicidado de un balazo en la cabeza, siempre recordara ese día.

De pronto la imagen de Helga con la niña en brazos le llego a la mente, se notaba que la quería mucho, en todos los gestos que le dedicaba, la manera que se aferraba a ella; por un instante se pregunto si tendría el valor, el corazón de enfrentarla de arrebatarle a la niña, no él no era así pero, se prometió hacer lo posible para hacerle una prueba a la pequeña, si daba positivo no se la quitaría pero exigiría sus derechos paternales, la registraría con su apellido, si daba negativo se disculparía.

-Frederick- se sentó en la cama cuando escucho la voz de su madre tan seria, sabía de que quería hablar –he estado revisando los papeles de inscripción de Caroline-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado con una carpeta en su mano-la registro el seis de mayo del dos mil seis, la misma fecha que Jazmín abandono a la bebé, y puso de fecha de nacimiento el primero de mayo de ese mismo año.

-Eso no prueba nada mamá.

-Son muchas coincidencias entonces, me imagino que cuando tengamos los resultados, de que es tú hija se la vas a quitar ¿no?

-Primero tenemos que lograr que acepte la prueba…

-De eso te encargas tú.

-Y si da positivo no se la voy a quitar, ella es la madre tanto en papeles como en años.

-¿Le dejaras la niña? esto se puede llevar a juicio, y te darían la custodia a ti, por ser él padre biológico y a ella es posible que la encarcelen por usurpación y cambiarle la identidad a la niña.

-No se la quitare madre, y ya has dado por hecho que es mí hija, puede que estemos equivocados, aparte no sabemos si son solo coincidencias, extrañas pero coincidencias al fin. Y otro punto es que no sabemos como haremos para convencerla que le haga la prueba a la pequeña.

-Eso querido, queda de tú parte, eres muy guapo y simpático sigue con tus planes de invitarla a un café, gánate a la niña, yo estoy haciendo mi parte al dejar el puesto de directora para darle clases a ella, no te pesara mucho salir con ella, solo la has conocido hoy y ya se despiden de besos en la mejilla, es un avance, te doy un mes para que la convenzas, aparte así te diviertes un poco- al terminar de decir su hijo asomo una sonrisita ladeada, la verdad es que Helga le había parecido linda, tal vez convencerla no seria tan malo, eso sí no le quitaría a la niña solo compartirían la custodia-Además, acuérdate que si logramos la mitad de la custodia obtendríamos la herencia de los padres de Jazmín.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, el tiempo donde el sueño se hace más pesado y las pesadillas luchan por entrar, lo normal era que alguien despertara sobresaltado por un sueño raro o nefasto, pero Helga andaba de un lado para otro, ya superado la reciente preocupación que tal vez, fuera paranoia, pero eso quedo enterrado al notar que su hija estaba prendida en fiebre, sino tuviera la manía de revisarla antes de irse a dormir no se hubiera dado cuenta; ahora estaba rumbo al hospital, rogando que la pudieran atender pronto.

Normalmente a esas altas horas de la noche no habían tanto ajetreo, al menos de un fuerte accidente con más de dos autos implicados, una balacera en algún callejón oscuro de la ciudad o un golpe de estado (cuando no hay guerras); en esos momento los médicos del hospital de Hillwood deseaban que algunas de las emergencias pasadas fuera lo que los tenía ahora en semejante stress, lamentablemente un avión calló a las afuera de la ciudad así que recibían un inquilino nuevo a cada dos por tres, las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro suministrado calmantes, que en la mayoría de los casos era la potente morfina, otras les tocaba un trabajo más duro como rechazar pacientes graves por falta de infraestructura. Arnold Shortman era uno de los tantos residentes que corrían a través de los amplios e inmaculados pasillos del hospital, tratando de salvar alguna vida o por lo menos aliviarles el dolor a sus familiares; buscando algo de morfina cuando ve a una figura femenina en pijama, la cual reconoce y preocupado manda el analgésico con una enfermera pasante.

-¿Helga?- pregunta, ella volteo al reconocer su voz, una expresión de alivio cruzo su rostro.

-Ho, Arnold gracias a Dios, Caroline tiene mucha fiebre, trate de bajarla con compresas de agua tibia pero no funciono- le explicó aliviada al encontrarlo.

-Bien, yo la atenderé, estamos colapsados, así que la revisare en alguna habitación-le dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas del gabinete, y las orientaba hacia las habitaciones.

Una vez allí Arnold comenzó a examinarla mientras le administraba paracetamol vía intravenosa.

-Solo es una infección de garganta, así que no te preocupes, mientras esperamos que le haga efecto el medicamento, vamos a recetarle para combatirla.

-OK, Arnold muchas gracias.

-Tranquila lo hago con gusto ¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste.

-Cierto, bueno pero ¿Qué relación tienes cono es tal Frederick?

-¿Relación? Arnold lo conocí hoy-respondió algo contrariada y confundida.

-Es que me pareció que se trataban con mucha confianza- al terminar de decir esto se levantó, para quedar a la misma altura de Helga-hazle toques con una gasa empapada en enjuague bucal, así limpiaras la zona e irás combatiendo la infección, ibuprofeno por cinco días, si no se mejora con esto la vuelves a traer-ahora su tono era más calido.

-Solo me invito un café, nada más.

-¿Es él padre de Caroline?-"¿y ahora que hago? No puedo responderle un no se, creo que sí es por su parecido, pero tranquilo es posible que no sea, pensara que estoy loca" esto eran algunos pensamientos, que la situación hizo aflorar.

-No lo es cabeza de balón ¿y por que te importa tanto?

-No me importa-dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz –solo me preocupo por ti Helga, eres mi amiga y en lo poco que llevo conociendo a Caroline le he agarrado mucho cariño.

-Gracias por preocuparte –ante estas palabras se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos.

La conciencia de Arnold le gritaba que debía ignorar ese sentimiento, esa opresión en el pecho, le gritaba que tenía novia que se pensaba casar, en cambio el corazón le decía como una melodía que simplemente se dejara llevar, que se olvidara del caos que había fuera de esa habitación, que se olvidara de Rhonda, que se olvidara de todo, pero le incitaba muy sutilmente que la besara, que probará esos labios, que esos ojos azules le invitaban a descubrir nuevas cosas. Por otro lado la razón y el corazón de Helga estaban en suma paz, los dos deseaban lo mismo, los dos sentían lo mismo, cada milimetro que acortaban, cada segundo que se acercaban, era como caminar por descalzo por la playa, una sensación que no cambiarían por nada, un momento más y algo tan ansiado por dos almas, por dos corazones sería finalmente consumado…

-Dr. Shortman necesito que asista un operación urgente-en ese instante apareció una mujer alta, de piel negra, con rizos y una expresión dura y regia en su cara.

-OK Dra. Felton voy enseguida-murmuro Arnold retirando los centímetros ganados, mientras Helga mira al suelo sonrojada- Helga ya hizo efecto, déjala en reposo y cumple con todo lo anotado.

-Sí, gracias cabeza de balón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola perdón por la tardanza es que estaba pensando la vía por llamarla así de orientar la historia para que llegue al punto que quiero. Gracias por sur r/r, actualizare mañana como a la misma hora, aparte de que ayer solucionaron los problemas de luz.


	8. Perspectivas, Reflexiones y una Pregunta

Perspectivas, Reflexiones y una Pregunta

Después de un agitado día, Arnold culminaba su guardia, no quería llegar a casa pronto y mucho menos ir al apartamento de Rhonda, no con toda aquella gama de sentimientos en su interior; todavía no podía creer que estuvo a punto de besar a Helga, aunque si lo pensaba bien le pareció tan frágil en ese momento, tan preocupada y esos ojos, esos ojos con tanto expresaban ¡siempre lo habían hecho! Solo que antes ella no los dejaba ver, los ocultaba, solo podía recordar una vez que había visto tantos sentimientos reflejados en ella, en su cara aquella vez en Industrias Futuros, ese episodio que no lo dejo en paz durante meses, sabía perfectamente que él había sido quien dijo que era un error pero Helga lo recalco, lo acepto , y esos celos, esos celo locos e inverosímiles que acudían a su mente nublando sus ojos ¿Por qué sentir celos de una persona que le hizo su infancia casi imposible? Aunque claro le ayudó en muchas ocasiones que se dio cuenta después, muy tarde pero aun quedaba la duda y miles de peros rodeándola. Ese muchacho no le daba muy buena espina que digamos, le parecía extraño y aquella confianza con Helga…le volvía loco, realmente loco.

Definitivamente tenía que estar solo, poner sus sentimientos en orden, por eso se dirigió al parque, no le importaba que fueran las siete de la mañana y que tuviera un aspecto deplorable, solo…solo necesitaba pensar, pensar en su relación con Rhonda, pensar en sus sentimientos hacía Helga; de pronto momentos guardados bajo llave afloraron en su mente: la gorra recuperada, padre e hija reunidos en navidad, Industrias Futuro y mucho más, tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones, tantos pensamiento dirigidos hacía una sola persona. Maldijo internamente, golpeo sus piernas con sus puños cerrados, no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, en tan poco tiempo se enamoro de ella, aquella niña que lo golpeaba y humillaba a cada oportunidad esa muchachita de ceño siempre fruncido y dientes apretados, lo amaba aún lo amaba y al parecer él la estaba comprendiendo, empezando a quererla en el proceso a enamorarse.

Esos pensamientos fueron seguidos de ese dolor tan molesto que se siente en el alma y se manifiesta en el cuerpo: culpa, culpa por estar engañando a Rhonda, culpa porque estaba más que seguro que la lastimaría ese maldito sentimiento no lo dejaría en paz y menos si no se lo decía pronto; estaba decidido no se casaría con ella, no la haría sufrir y mucho menos sufriría él. Rompería con ella ese mismo día, pero antes se daría una ducha, de ahí iría directamente a su casa y le diría todo.

Así fue que después de haberlo cumplido se dirigió hacía el apartamento de su futura ex, llevaba todo lo que tenía de ella en su casa: regalos, ropa y su perfume olvidado en su habitación una vez; se pregunto por enésima vez si no estaría cometiendo una locura al romper con su relación más estable, dejarlo todo por una confusión, en ese instante aquella frase de "quien no arriesga, no gana" cruzó por sui mente como un relámpago, fue entonces que decidió no tener más quebrantos de conciencia, decidió dejarlo todo y arriesgarse; de todos modos así era la vida: arriesgar, ganar y perder. Con la misma velocidad que se cuestionaba y pensaba llegó a su destino, mientras observaba aquel edificio pintado de blanco inmaculado, veía que hay estaba en las sombras algo de su vida, algo de cinco años que pronto acabaría. Entro con aquella llave que una vez le dio, tomo el ascensor marcando el tercer piso de aquel elegante edificio, al llegar tocó la puerta negra con el número veinte grabado en ella, la aporreo un poco y una Rhonda en pijama lo recibió.

-¡Amor!-exclamó-¿Por qué tan temprano? Me hubieras avisado así no te abría recibido en estas fachas, y ¿Qué tiene esa caja?

-Rhonda, tenemos que conversar ¿puedo pasar?

-OH, por supuesta, toma asiento-y así lo hizo, ella imitándolo se sentó al frente-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Rhonda te quiero, y has sido una de las mejores novias que he tenido, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado y de verdad no quiero que salgas lastimada…

-¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?!-interrumpió ofendida.

-Sí

-Esto…esto no puede ser cierto, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Mis sentimientos han cambiado.

-¿Cambiado? Es por Helga ¿verdad?-dijo de una manera fría que combinaba con la expresión de sus ojos.

-¿Helga?-preguntó con terror.

-Lo sabía, cuando la vi en tú casa lo supe, esa pequeña ramer…

-¡Rhonda! No le faltes el respeto vine a terminar contigo en paz y ella no tiene nada que ver.

-OH, sí, no me creas tonta y ¿sabes qué? ¡Vete!

-Está bien, aquí están tus cosas. Adiós Rhonda.

Helga recapitulaba cada segundo vivido la noche anterior, deteniéndose justo cuando se iban a besar, cada vez que se detenía ahí un suspiro salía de sus labios, se sentía otra vez como aquella chiquilla que hacía estatuas de él con gomas de mascar, pero dicen que mientras más alto vuelas más duro es el golpe en su mente siempre aparecía aquella imagen irritante de Rhonda, como recordatorio, Phoebe se comprometió a cuidar de la pequeña mientras avisaba en el jardín de infancia sobre su estado. Mientras llegaba al lugar su cerebro y su boca volvían a retomar su actividad; al bajar se topo con Frederick.

-Hola Helga ¿y la pequeña?-pregunto mientras se acercaba y al llegar le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Frederick, está enferma he venido a avisar.

-¿Y la dejaste sola?

-No, como se te ocurre su tía la está cuidando.

-Ah OK ¿Te acompaño a dentro?

-Sí- una vez adentro llamó a la Señora Grace y le explico la situación, le aseguro que para mañana estaría mejor; una vez finalizado salieron del recinto, y Frederick la acompaño hasta su auto.

-Oye Helga ¿Qué te parece si el sábado te invito un helado? Claro que irías con Caroline.

-No sé.

-Vamos, nos divertiremos un rato.

-Está bien.

Y con proposición en mente se fue a su casa. Cuando llego checo a la pequeña y despidió a Phoebe, quien tenía que trabajar; aprovechando que estaba dormida se dedicó a escribir en su diario algunos acontecimientos y pensando en su salida del sábado con Frederick, de verdad le parecía extraño tanta insistencia en acercarse a ella, pero bueno un nuevo amigo nunca cae mal y con este pensamiento se fue el resto del día y lo que quedaba de semana pasó como un suspiro, y el sábado le dio directo a la cara, ya se estaba preparando para su salida. A las tres de la tarde escucho un automóvil estacionarse y ya prediciendo quien era le abrió.

-Hola, estas muy linda-al decir esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias pasa, Caroline ya baja y nos podemos ir.

-OK-a los pocos segundos la pequeña bajo y partieron a una heladería en el centro de la ciudad, al tener cada uno su pedido escogieron una mesa y empezaron a platicar.

Podría parecer precipitado, pero la amistad entre Helga y Frederick crecí a pasos agigantados. Ella reconoció que él chico le agradaba y mucho, pronto le encontró varias cualidades: era atento, cariñoso y se sentí protegida con él, sentía tantas sensaciones cuando estaban cerca que la confundían y no entendía el por qué de la situación; entre sus más íntimos pensamientos rondaba la idea de haber encontrado un amigo y eso nunca le cae mal a nadie. Por otro lado no había vuelto a hablar con Arnold, se había enterado por medio de Phoebe que término su relación con Rhonda y esto la confundió aun más, sin embargo decidió esperar, sí él se estaba enamorando de ella y quería una relación sería él quien la tendría que buscar, pero, ella le haría fácil algunas cosas.

Nunca lo había olvidado y de hecho seguía escribiendo aquellos poemas con tanta vehemencia y pasión como en el pasado, seguía con esa alma artística que escondió del mundo cuando pequeña, pero ahora mostraba orgullosa aquellos arrebatos de inspiración claro que no tan obvia; en su casa las pinturas que adornaban las paredes eran todas de su autoria así que no le importaba que la vieran. Suspiró entre las sábanas mientras apagaba el fastidioso reloj despertador, ese día era especial, lo sentía.

La última vez que lo sintió fue la semana pasada, cuando solo llevaba una semana en su trabajo y resultó que la habían elegido para cubrir una rueda de prensa con él alcalde Joseph Truman, aunque no le agrado para nada él hombre eso no podía impedir que hiciera un buen trabajo. Y así siguió su día, parecido a sus sucesores pero con aquel viento que te transmite que algo bueno pasara; cuando llegó al jardín de niños se encontró a Frederick quien le recordó que esa noche irían a comer y no podía faltar, ya que el motivo era de suma importancia. Una vez acostado a su hija y dejarla al cuidado de Phoebe se marchó con su amigo, la llevo a un restaurante italiano, se notaba costoso ya que estaba completamente revestido de madera (la cual parecía sumamente fina y bien cuidada) lo que combinaba perfectamente con aquel ambiente sobrio y elegante; los escoltaron una mesa y la cena paso entre anécdotas de joven y algunos chistes.

-Helga te traje aquí con el propósito de hacerte una pregunta muy importante para mí-Helga lo miro fijamente, en verdad no sabía a lo que se refería y notaba algunas punzadas en su estomago que no eran precisamente mariposas, sino ansiedad y miedo en pleno apogeo-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No tengo perdon de Dios, lo sé y creanme mi conciencia no me deja tranquila, y no tengo excusa...lo unico que puedo decir es que mi inspiración se mudó a China y ahora fue que le dio la gana de regresar, aparte que me bloquie con el rompimiento, ya que nunca he roto con nadie y nadie conmigo, así que digamos que tome algo de las telenovelas. POr cierto se que no les gusta los capitulos cortos, así que les propongo algo: si actualizo cada ocho días, pero con capitulos de quince o veinte paginas en word o cada cinco con capitulos de diez o todos los días con cinco. Espero su respuesta y mil disculpas otra vez por no haber actualizado a tiempo.

Muchas gracias por los r/r y Besos a tods


	9. El Lobo Disfrazado De Oveja

El Lobo disfrazado de Oveja

Ante tal pregunta quedó totalmente helada, no sabía que decir a ella no le gustaba solo eran buenos amigos, a parte le gustaba Arnold y en esa semana tomó más interés en ella: la llamaba todos los días y las invitaba a su casa o ella le invitaba un café que se convertía en una invitación a cenar; así que al haber reflexionado un poco decidió decirle la verdad a Frederick, no se merecía que le mintiera.

-Frederick, no puedo ser tú novia, no te quiero lastimar eres él mejor amigo que me pude a ver encontrado pero eso es lo que siento por ti, una amistad y no quiero perderla.

-Pero, dame una oportunidad por favor- al ver que sus planes y los de su madre se venían abajo decidió hondar la mentira un poco más-Estoy enamorado de ti, de verdad me gustas muchísimo desde el primer día que te vi…y Te quiero-Listo lo había hecho _"momentos desesperado requieren acciones desesperada_" pensó. Ante esto se quedo muda por unos segundos.

-Yo también te quiero, pero, de verdad no quiero lastimarte y perder nuestra amistad pero-dudo unos instantes antes de continuar-me gusta otra persona.

-Arnold no es así-no le sorprendió que fuera él, ahora tendría que cambiar de táctica y para colmo ¡lo habían rechazado!

-Sí-en ese momento sintió como todo aquel coraje contenido se elevaba cual volcán activo, sintió su cara enrojecer; pidió la cuenta y sacó su chequera, no iba a soportar tal humillación por parte de ella, después vería como seguir con el plan para obtener la herencia.

-Pagare la cuenta y te llevare a tú casa…-al notar que iba a objetar algo continuo- hablaremos el lunes o el martes cuando esté más calmado, no quiero hacer el ridículo aquí, así que hazme el favor de no decir nada- su voz salió envuelta en ira y tan fría con un glacial, por un momento Helga contemplo la idea de largarse y dejarlo solo, ya que le molesto de sobremanera la forma de hablarle pero al reflexionar un poco decidió hacerle caso, al fin de cuentas ella sabía lo que era que te rechazarán, que quisieras a una persona y está no te correspondiera de ningún modo.

El silencio acompañaba a los dos adultos cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. La mente de Frederick le replicaba, le decía que tenía que olvidar la humillación, conquistarla y cumplir con las imposiciones de su madre, pero cuando se tiene el orgullo herido y sangrante no se piensan las cosas dos veces, así que empezó armar una venganza no le importaba llevarse a quien sea por delante para lograrlo y de premio la herencia de la mocosa. Por su parte Helga se arrepentía verlo así tan serio le causaba una opresión en el pecho, le gustaba como amigo pero jamás podría aceptar ser su novia simplemente le causaría más daño aún; le haría caso esperaría que se calmara y hablaría con él.

Lamentablemente su plan tuvo imprevistos porque su amigo no se apareció en las dos semanas siguientes, no sabía como tomarlo talvez la estaba evitando; pero como en toda situación ahí dos lados (algo malo pasa y algo bueno sucede o viceversa) Arnold se acerco más a ella iba cuando el trabajo lo y los estudios lo dejaban, rápidamente se término de ganar la confianza de su hija quien, cuando no iba no hacía más que preguntar por él todo el día y al reflexionarlo todo cuando conducía a su trabajo se daba cuenta de que cada vez se metía dentro de su vida y ahondaba más en su corazón.

Por su parte Arnold sentía lo mismo, al pasar tanto tiempo con Helga y Caroline se dio cuenta que ya formaban parte de su vida en tan poco tiempo, al conocer mejor a su antigua compañera de clases descubrió que tenía razón, ella se disfrazaba de chica ruda cuando solo era una niñita frágil que necesitaba apoyo y mucho amor; llego un momento que cuando no tenía emergencias que atender o pruebas que presentar descubría preguntadose que estarían haciendo o si estarían tranquila, en esas tres semanas se había aprendido cada gesto de Helga, su forma de actuar y sentía que se enamoraba más cuando veía como jugaba con la niña mostrando un amor infinito que se podía ver en sus ojos. En esos se sentó rígido y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¡nunca la había olvidado! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Claro que normalmente cuando las cosas son más claras es más difícil de verlas, él pensó que eran simples hormonas de adolescentes las que hicieron que le gustara y olvidara a Lila por todo un año escolar ¿Cómo pudo a ver sido tan tonto? La respuesta a está interrogante le llegó de inmediato: era un adolescente y cuando se es adolescente llegan las hormonas y con igual intensidad que estas llega la idiotez, algo simplemente inevitable y seguro que ocurría desde que él hombre es hombre. Y ahora se daba cuenta que ese sentimiento se hacia más profundo y le hacía actuar como un bobo cuando la veía sonriendo con otra persona del sexo masculina y los celos aumentaban aun más cuando hablaba de ese tal Frederick, aunque ya le había aclarado que solo era un muy buen amigo pero eso no hacía que le cayera mejor; y los celos empeoraron cuando un día le preguntó porque estaba tan callada y ella le dijo a bocajarro que le pidió ser su novia, por un momento pensó que le daría un infarto hay mismo solo que le aclaro a tiempo que lo rechazó. Ese mismo día tomo la decisión de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y pedirle ser su novia, pero dejaría correr otra semana así planeaba bien como lo haría.

Mientras Arnold planeaba su gran sorpresa un muchacho de orbes azules planeaba un ataque frontal, su orgullos seguía doliendo, él no es de ese tipo de personas dejan todo en el pasado, no señor hasta no satisfacer aquel murmullo que le decía que no lo dejara pasar después, tenía planeado decirle de frente que esa mocosa era su hija y sino le hacía una prueba de ADN que lo confirmara la amenazaría y si se rehusaba bueno siempre está el plan B, más elaborado y peligroso, estaba seguro que lo ejecutaría y cuando lo hiciera que bien se sentiría; claro que primero se disculparía por ser tan arisco con ella y se volvería su mejor amigo es más se ganaría su cariño completamente, en otras palabra se disfrazaría de una muy tierna oveja.

Un nuevo mes comenzó y con ello nuevos retos y oportunidades. Arnold estaba camino a la casa de Helga mientras rezaba que todo saliera bien ese día, la había invitado a cenar, así talvez no fuera tan obvia la proposición, lo bueno era que podían llegar tarde ya que le pidió a Phoebe y Gerald que invitaran a Caroline a salir, y como buenos amigos aceptaron de inmediato. Al llegar a la puerta toco y enseguida le abrió.

-Hola Arnold ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Helga, bien estas muy linda-y le pareció más linda aún cuando un sonrojo se apareció en sus mejilla.

-Gracias, bien será mejor que nos vayamos-Arnold le ofreció el brazo y la encaminó al vehículo y como todo buen caballero le abrió la puerta.

La cena pasó entre risas y una que otra insinuación por parte de Arnold, al terminar le invitó a dar un paseo por el muelle, la observaba, cada día la veía más hermosa y espera que ese amor que ella le profesaba desde niña siguiera así, claro que ya no lo golpeaba o lo insultaba (a veces lo llamaba cabeza de balón pero más de cariño broma que maldad) y rezaba para que esto saliera bien. Se sentaron en el muelle mientras apreciaban la belleza del cielo nocturno cada uno perdido en esas estrellas y el dulce sonido del agua, en un momento de valentía le tomo de la mano ella simplemente lo miró sorprendida e inevitablemente se perdió en aquel verde parecido a las hojas de los árboles en primavera y lentamente se fueron acercando, como aquella vez en esa habitación de hospital solo que este momento no sería interrumpido y así con el sonido del agua como banda sonoro consumaron aquel beso tan esperado, ella besaba sus labios y él se abrió paso para saborear su boca. Se separaron para tomar aquel respiro que ya les hacía falta, sus frentes se juntaron y sus ojos se cerraron en sus labios pequeñas sonrisas bailaban vacilantes hasta que se rompió el silencio con un casi inaudible te quiero.

La semana paso entre suspiro por parte de cada uno, sentían que en sus almas algo revivía y ellos simplemente pensaban en lo tonto que se deberían de ver al estar siempre con una sonrisita boba. Era un lunes cualquiera de noviembre y navidad se acercaba cada vez más, por eso en todos lados se veía gente haciendo listas o comparando precios aunque ese año (a pesar del Presidente) había sido bueno así que muchos se podían permitir gastar un poquito más; ese día tenía reunión en la escuela de Caroline para los preparativos de la obra de navidad; al llegar tomo asiento junto con las demás madres y como siempre busco con la vista a Frederick…

-Hola se que no tengo escusa pero me gustaría disculparme por haber sido un completo idiota y no comportarme como alguien de mi edad-se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, una que tenía demasiado tiempo sin escuchar.

-Es normal que a nuestra edad (que no es mucha que digamos) nos equivoquemos siempre, es algo natural y de hecho ahora es cuando tenemos que errar aun más-le dijo mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado con aquella sonrisa de siempre.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estamos bien y podemos seguir siendo muy buenos amigos-afirmó mientra Helga le sonreía-pero claro está sin ningún tipo de esperanza, me enteré que estas saliendo con Arnold- ella se le quedo mirando interrogantemente-es un lugar pequeño todos nos enteramos de todo-le sonrío y empezaron una amena charla sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo sin verse. Él como siempre con aquella sonrisa perpetua que a simple vista reflejaba sinceridad y amistad, pero escondían tras sí un plan tan insólito como temerario e inteligente… _"fase uno lista"._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola pues decidí seguir sus consejos y hacer un sistema más organizado que me ayudan a darles un capitulo de buena calida, aparte de que mis demás lectores (historias originales) les agradecen y mi mamá también (en ese sistema incluye limpiar la casa) y pues me he estresado menos e inspirándome más. Mi dolor de espaldas se fue y mejore mis dibujos. Sé que el capitulo es corto pero lo he hecho con mucho amor y personalmente es el que más me gusta.

Se que en el capitulo anterior las decepcione un poco (aunque yo pienso que mucho) ya que cuando lo volví a leer a mi no me gusto nada, siempre me ha gustado ser crítica con mis historias y me gusta mucho más que me señalen los errores, me gusta mejorar y pues he tomado la decisión de no tomarlo como una obligación porque descubrí que es así que se va la imaginación, aunque a uno no lo presionen pero como sabrán él ser humano se auto presiona y es cuando la señora imaginación te deja a la deriva.

Los capítulos serán según el tema que trataran pero con algo de sal y pimienta y su largo dependerá de cómo es el tema a tratar, como ejemplo ( y abreboca) les dejó el siguiente capítulo que se llamara Ataque Frontal en el que se descubrirán muchas cosas que nosotros sabemos pero nuestros protagonistas no y se enfrentaran a algo grande y este escenario por decirle de algún será en dos partes (capítulo 10 y 11) y bueno les digo que habrán sorpresas, disgusto, reconciliaciones, etc. Que se verá más adelante, les diré que la historia tendrá veinte capítulos más un epilogo.

Por último (antes de que la nota sea más larga que el capítulo) agradezco a las chicas que siempre me dejan R/r : Isabel20, teddyetere, Aire2409 y Azrasel y aquellos que leen. Bien adiós y muchos besos.

Atte.: Athenamalfoyblack08


	10. La Verdad

El tiempo fue pasando sin previo aviso y pronto la nieve sorprendió a los tranquilos habitantes de Hillwood. Contemplaba la nieve caer mientras escuchaba las risas de Arnold y Caroline desde la sala, sonrió mientras se imaginaba un futuro así, junto a él, su hija y un pequeño bebé rubio con cabeza de balón y de ojos azules, de inmediato se le vino a la mente que no le había dicho a su novio la verdad sobre Caroline; lo había estado pensando por semanas y consideró que esa noche sería perfecta para ello y con está decisión dándole vueltas en la cabeza se dirigió a la sala con una bandeja de la bebida humeante, se sentó en el sofá y les paso la taza a cada uno.

Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora así, jugando, bebiendo, siendo felices hasta que la pequeña se durmió y Helga la llevo hasta la habitación, mientras tanto Arnold se dispuso a recoger el reguero de juguetes que quedó en el piso, esa era ya una rutina para él los días de descanso en el hospital : ir a ver a su novia, jugar con la pequeña hasta que se durmiera y después hablar y besar a Helga hasta entrada la noche; unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamiento he inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá y se apodero de su cintura, con suma ternura la acerco hasta sí para besarla, durante unos minutos pasó de la misma forma, besándose, separándose de vez en cuando para tomar aire y después volver a la tarea anterior. Helga se separó lentamente de él y mirando a los ojos comenzó a hablar:

-Arnold, necesito decirte algo-él la miro preocupado, pero se quedó callado y dejó que continuara- No se como lo tomaras, pero no es justo para ti que te guarde secretos, es decir somos una pareja debemos confiar en el otro…

-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera como si me fueras a confezar que asesinaste a alguien- dijo en son de broma logrando que ella sonriera.

-Caroline no es mi hija-pronuncio a bocajarro dejando a Arnold con una mirada confusa y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Cómo?

-No es mi hija… bueno no biológica, la encontré cuando estaba recién nacida, la dejaron en la puerta del apartamento, y la madre dejó una carta en la que decía claramente que no quería a la pequeña y pues…hubiera sido criminal si la dejo sola, y para mí es mi hija, no pude evitarlo, espero que lo entiendas-al ver la cara confundida de su novio bajo la cabeza, tal vez con temor a una reacción inesperada o impropia de él que se antojaba de salir en ese momento, pero contrario a todo pronostico sus palabras fueron un alivio.

-Desde que teníamos nueve años supe que no eras como aparentabas, es decir si eras muy mala con todos, pero sabía que debajo de esa imagen insensible, y ruda se escondía una persona frágil, amable y muy insegura, lo descubrí aquella noche en Industrias Futuro, después de eso supe todo lo que hiciste por mí en todos esos años, claro que del diario me enteré cuando ganaste aquel concurso y nunca me acerqué a ti en plan de novios fue porqué en cierta forma tenía miedo e inseguridad. Me siento muy feliz de ser tú novio ahora, y a mi no me trae inconveniente que Caroline no sea tú hija biología porque sabes que madre no es la da vida sino la que cría, ante todos eres su madre y eso me demuestra lo maravillosa que eres; pero sabes que le tienes que decir la verdad pronto porque si se lo dices cuando esté mayor se va enfurecer, se que aterra pero créeme que no se alejara de ti ni mucho menos, por eso yo te ayudaré a desrícelo-ante esto lo abrazó fuertemente y le regalo un beso en los labios, que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, pero Arnold lo detuvo y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó-¿Eres virgen?

-S…í, sí-respondió totalmente apenada y ese sentimiento se demostró en su rostro al tornarse rojo, él al notar el poco tacto usado en sus palabras también s sonrojo-¿Te decepciona?

-No…no para nada- y tras estas pocas palabras regresó a su antigua labor.

Después de aquella noche el tiempo siguió igual, imparable y una noche se vieron deslumbrados por la belleza que irradiaba la ciudad vestida acorde a la época, y una canción resonaba recordándoles que diciembre llegó, junto con las risas de los niños y el ajetreo de lo padres con tal de conseguirles aquellos juguetes tan deseados que no todos los niños eran afortunados en recibir.

En una casa se respiraba la tranquilidad que queda cuando una persona está totalmente sola, escuchando los susurros que tiene que de decir la soledad, acompañada de los finos versos de Pablo Neruda, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó de un modo algo quedo, como si supiera que el visitante no tiene buenas intenciones con su visita; su dueña se preocupo, eran más de la once de la noche y la única persona que podría ir estaba de guardia, aún así se levantó y fue hasta allí, espiando por el ojo de gato, se tranquilizó un poco al ver aquellos ojos azules, pero no duro mucho con esa sensación su corazón empezó a correr desbocado y algo le decía que no abriera, que cometía un error, la ignoró.

-Hola Frederick-saludo una vez que hubo abierto-Me sorprende tu visita, es algo tarde.

-Sí, pero hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir y te interesa- su tono de voz no era amigable, más bien parecía querer infundir miedo en ella y sin esperar una invitación siguió directo a la sala, tomando una foto donde estaba Helga y su hija cuando está tenía unos cinco meses- un hermoso cuadro madre e hija, sino fuera que tu no eres su madre claro está.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que soy su madre- un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal y trato de contener un grito, recordándose que su hija dormía en el piso de arriba.

-Oh vamos Helga, deja de mentir ambos sabemos que la encontraste en la puerta de tú departamento, créeme lo sé, investigue y ¿sabes por qué?-no dio tiempo para que le respondiera, siguió hablando totalmente relajado-Ella es mi hija y la mujer que la regalo era Jazmín Taylor-esto simplemente la dejo sin habla, sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies, una gran opresión impedía el acceso del aire, sus piernas luchaban por sostenerla, su mirada se nublo de un momento a otro.

Todo lo que había luchado se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos, se sintió traicionada, sola, confío en él, bajo la guardia y se preguntó cuando se había vuelto tan confiada, confío en él como no lo había hecho en nadie a parte de Phoebe y Arnold, y la traición es lo que más duele, no se puede soportar; preferimos que muera antes de que nos traicionen.

La traición, tan vieja como la humanidad, tan fácil de ejecutar, duele más que una bala; todos estamos propensos a sufrirla o a cometerla y en esos momento es lo que Helga sentía, cerro lentamente los ojos y se obligo a coger una bocanada de aire cuando los abrió apareció aquella mirada fría que ha estado oculta por tanto tiempo.

-Veo que has despertado del letargo, bien para hacerlo más corto porque tengo hambre, así que te propondré un trato: Le haremos un prueba de ADN a la mocosa, llevaremos esto a los tribunales dirás que Jazmín te la entrego personalmente y no te dejo otra opción que registrarla como tuya; por mi parte representare mi papel de padre anegado que por fin encontró a su pequeña, te daré la mitad de la custodia, me hago unas fotos con la enana, papel de padre e hijo feliz cobró la herencia y te dejaré en paz. ¿Qué dices?

-Parece razonable-contesto con sarcasmo e ira-pero me niego, no dejare que le hagas daño y luego te vayas como si nada-una sonrisa triunfal aprecio en su rostro, pero fue borrada inmediatamente…

-Iras a la cárcel por engañar a las autoridades de Chicago, suplantar la identidad de madre y la niña se ira a un internado o aun orfanato…lo que salga más barato.

-Eres un desgraciado ¡Esto es criminal! Te aprovecharas de la inocencia de una niña solo para apoderarte de una fortuna que no te corresponde, la lastimaras ¿Sabes el daño que le causara todo esto?

-Como te dije no me importa, tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta y si no lo haces cuando venga a las seis de la tarde, te denunciare y se escapas te irá peor-mientras amenazaba a la joven se dirigió a la salida- hasta mañana querida-diciendo esto ultimo dio un fuerte portazo, dejando a Helga sola, quien cuando se dio cuenta de esto se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, esperando alguna solución que le cayera del cielo, sollozos se empezaron a escuchar al pie de la escalera e inmediatamente busco con su azul mirar la fuente, rebelando a una pequeña niña con una pijama de dos parte rosada, con un conejo d peluche firmemente abrazado, su cara inundada de lágrimas mostraba confusión y dolor.

-Caroline-su nombre salió tan débil que se pregunto si la había escuchado.

-Tú no eres mi mamá-no era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación dolorosa, llena de resentimiento, pero esas palabras no eran nada a sus sucesoras, que salieron tan lastimadas, dispuestas a angustiar a la mujer que estaba en el piso y que dolieron más que cualquier otra herida del pasado-¿Dónde está mi madre?

_______________________________________________________________

No tengo perdón de Dios y la angustia no me deja en paz, espero que perdonen mi tardanza y merecen la explicación:

Tenía planeado actualizar el veintiséis de julio, pero la locura de la gradeció comenzó (fue el 31), más el cumpleaños de mi mamá (28), mi curso de computación, empecé en el gimnasio que me lleva buna parte de la tarde y después los días posteriores a la graduación me tomó la melancolía desprevenida. El domingo primero de agosto mi computadora se infectó de un gusano cibernético y mi computadora solo servía para escribir, pero me empezó a borrar todas las carpetas, después vino la fiesta de graduación (La mejor noche de mi vida) y pues el humo de la miniteca, del cigarrillo de mis compañeros y el frío de la noche m causaron un infección respiratoria que todavía tengo la tosecita. Gracias a Dios que mi mamá me regalo una laptop que se llama George (le pongo nombre a mi cosas, por ejemplo mi guitarra se llama Danny y la computadora grande se llama Black) y me llego el miércoles siguiente, pero como estaba enferma pues no tenía ganas de estar frente a George, después me di cuenta que no tenía instalado el Microsoft oficie y tuvimos que contactar a un técnico para eso (y ahí se fue otra semana). Después el tiempo que me tocó pasar el capitulo, editarlo y darle el visto bueno, aquí lo tienen.

Le di un pequeño giro (que no tenía previsto, simplemente se escribió sólo) y en una ocasión dije que sería veinte, pero creo que ahora serán quince (dos de batallas legales, que serán amplias y les tengo sorpresas por ahí que aguardan en mi libreta y he reducido a quince y un epilogo.

Espero sus comentarios y la aceptación de esté capítulo, espero que les guste.

Besos y cuídense.

Att: AthenaMalfoyBlack08


End file.
